1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel [4S-(4alpha, 12aalpha)]-4-(dimethylamino)-7-(substituted)-9-[(substituted glycyl)amido]-1,4,4a,5,5a,6,11,12a-octahydro-3,10,12,12a-tetrahydroxy-1,11 -dioxo-2-naphthacenecarboxamides herein after called 7-(substituted)-9-[(substituted glycyl)amido]-6-demethyl-6-deoxytetracyclines, which exhibit antibiotic activity against a wide spectrum of organisms including organisms which are resistant to tetracyclines and are useful as antibiotic agents.
The invention also relates to novel 9-[(haloacyl)amido]-7-(substituted)-6-demethyl-6-deoxytetracycline intermediates useful for making the novel compounds of the present invention and to novel methods for producing the novel compounds and intermediate compounds.